


Forget Me Not

by erensbootydestroysall



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Amnesia, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erensbootydestroysall/pseuds/erensbootydestroysall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets slight amnesia and forgets a few things. He remembers his best friend Armin and his sister Masaki. And of course, he remembers his boyfriend Levi. </p><p>What? What do you mean he's not his boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Familiar Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I read one of those prompt things and one of them had an amnesia one. I actually like this chapter a lot so hope you enjoy!

“Wow, this apartment looks amazing! I wish I lived here.” Eren basked in the living room’s glory as he entered the apartment, followed by Armin and Mikasa.

“This is your apartment Eren, you live here with us.” Armin reminded him. The entire car ride had been like that. Armin and Mikasa would answer questions Eren should’ve had the answers to already. They don’t get impatient with him however, considering the fact that Eren is just coming home from the hospital with slight amnesia. The doctor said it would last for about a week and Eren might forget small details or confuse reality with his imagination. Armin and Mikasa were told to not overload Eren with too much information and just let some things slide in order to avoid the risk of confusing Eren even more. So far, his memory hasn’t failed him too much. He pretty much knew who Armin and Mikasa were, though he did mess up Mikasa’s name several times.

“I texted the group, they said they’re on their way right now.” Mikasa told mostly to Armin. She doesn’t know how much Eren remembers and how much he doesn’t. She doesn’t bother asking Eren if he knows of their large group of friends, she’ll soon find out when he sees them. The raven haired girl sighed. Why is it always her little brother that gets into these situations? She remembered how scared she felt when she got the call this morning from the hospital saying that Eren was in there. She doesn’t exactly know what happened. Apparently some asshole was harassing Krista and Eren just so happened to be at the scene and jumped in to protect her. Unfortunately, the jerk was much stronger than he was and only came out with a scratch. Eren, however, had taken a much larger blow. Krista felt incredibly guilty but after some reassurements from Armin, she eased down a bit. 

Armin turned around from the couch to face the kitchen. “Alright, I told Erwin what happened and he said he’s bringing Levi and Hanji along.” Mikasa tsked and rolled her eyes. She had mixed feelings about Levi. He would always call Eren a brat and act so rude to him, but so far she hasn’t had any real reason to hurt him. She’s just waitng for the moment he lays a harmful finger on Eren so she can have an excuse to unleash hell on the damn midget.

“Ah Eren! Don’t touch that!”

Mikasa was brought out of her dark thoughts to catch the sight of Armin scrambling to reach an object in Eren’s hands. He had a light blue book opened in his hands and was reading a page. “Wow” Eren let out an amused whistle, looking impressed at the page in front of him. “I didn’t know I wrote such deep words and thoughts.”

“That’s because you don’t!” Armin said in a muffled voice. Eren had his arm stretched out, his palm covering Armin's mouth. He kept Armin away with one hand and continued reading with the other. “Mmph! That's my diary!” he said a little bit embarrassed. It was hard to tell though since his words refused to come out clearly. Talking is not easy when an entire hand was blocking your way. Eren turned over to Armin and gave him a confused look.

“Um no? I found this in my room.” He said, pointing to the room down the hall. Armin sighed while simultaneously face palming. “That’s my room Eren. Yours is the one on the right side.” He explained to him. Eren simply shrugged and gave the book back to Armin. “Hm really? Well okay then, whatever you say.”

Armin let out a sigh of relief and quickly ran to his room to put the diary away. He also made a quick mental note to find a better place to hide the thing. He plopped himself back onto the sofa next to Eren, who looked like he was dozing off about something.

"Arminnn.." Mikasa called out from her room. "Did you borrow my charger again?"  
"Oh yeah! Sorry, I'll go get it now." He went into his room, leaving Eren alone with his thoughts.

It was a bit strange, Eren mused. This apartment feels familiar but at the same time, it all looks so new to him. He stared at the ceiling, drawing out a long sigh. He just wants to gain his memories back. Well, the ones he doesn’t have.

A doorbell brought Eren out of his thoughts and he got up to answer it. When he opened the door, he was met with a large group of people who wore eager and curious expressions on their faces. No one spoke a word and Eren turned around cautiously.

“Armiiiiin, Misakaaaa…” he called out. 

The short-haired duo came to the front door, with Mikasa saying “Damn it Eren, it’s _Mikasa_.” She stopped right after when she saw who was outside and rushed over to the door. “Come in guys. Eren’s still pretty bad so try not to confuse him too much and just leave him be.”

The whole gang came inside, which to Eren, was a lot of people. Since when did he have this many people who cared about him? A smile spread on his lips. It was nice knowing that he was loved. He closed the door and took a seat next to Armin and some horse looking dude. Eren looked around the room and studied everyone’s faces. They all looked familiar, some more than others.

“So Eren,” an intimidating looking girl with freckles called out. “Tell us what you remember so far.” The rest of the group leaned in, seeming to be interested on what his response would be.

“Um-“

“Leave him alone, you’re going to confuse him!” Mikasa glared at her.

Eren waved his hands, dismissing her. “It’s okay Misaki, I’ll be fine.” He reassured her with a small smile. 

The freckled girl snorted-along with a few others- while Mikasa just sighed and slouched in her seat mumbling “It's fucking Mikasa” under her breath.

Eren pointed at the girl who asked him the question and started out “Um well, I don’t remember your name but I do know that you and that short blonde girl you’re sitting next to are girlfriends. Crystal, right?”

The blonde girl peeped and had a small shy smile on her face. “It’s actually Krista, and it’s my fault you don’t remember us in the first place. You protected me from a random man who tried to harass me in a dark alley way."

Eren had a look of surprise on his face. “Really? I protected you? I’m glad you’re okay then.” He gave her a friendly smile.

“Hey buddy, she’s my girlfriend remember?” freckles glared at him.

Eren turned to his left and looked at Jean. “I kind of remember you horse-face.” He said with a smug on his face.

“Tch, it’s Jean.” He huffed.

Eren laughed and barked out an “I know” causing Jean to get more annoyed. There was a freckled boy next to horse face, who was laughing pretty hard, much to Jean’s dismay.

“I’m sorry Jean, it’s just funny how he still remembers his nickname for you.” He said between laughs.

“Ah freckled Jesus, kind as always.” Eren said giving him a smile.

The next half an hour or so was spent listening to Eren’s splotchy memories of each and every person. They laughed at the weird stuff he did manage to remember and they laughed even harder at the bizarre memories that never even happened. _“You mean, Annie isn’t a secret undercover spy?” Eren would say, looking completely baffled._

The door rang again and this time Armin went to answer. _'More people?'_ Eren thought. Eren looked towards the entrance as Armin opened the door.

Three people entered the room. These guys looked a few years older than him and his other friends. The first man was tall, well-groomed, and looked like a very charming and powerful businessman. Following right after him, was a woman with her hair up in a messy ponytail and wore rectangle shaped glasses. She looked like she could barely contain her excitement as she hopped from one foot to the other. And did Eren just hear her say something about doing an experiment on him? Finally, The last man walked into the room and Eren almost missed him because of his short stature and his wall-sized friends. Despite his height, he had a far more intimidating look than the other freckled girl and Masaki. Yet Eren found himself to be drawn to his piercing eyes that he had a hard time deciding what color they were exactly. The short man's eyes were fixed in a constant glare and for some reason, this stranger gave Eren a feeling familiarity and warmth. What was his relation to him,he wondered.

The tall, blonde man with large eyebrows turned to Eren and gave him a professional smile. “Ah Eren, Armin told me what happened. We’re so sorry for your accident.” He had his hand out for a handshake and Eren shook it timidly. He felt threatened by how big and strong the man looked. All of a sudden, Eren was caught off guard as the ponytailed woman jumped Eren’s bones.

“Eren!! Do you remember me? Do you remember yourself? Can you count? How many fingers am I holding? Can I see your brain? Does your head hurt when I tap on it like this? What if I boop your nose? When you walk, does it-

Eren felt the woman being lifted off from him and let out a grateful sigh. When he looked to see who pulled her off, Eren’s breath hitched and for some reason his heart started beating faster. He gawked at the stoic man and couldn’t find any words to come out of his mouth. The man didn't think much of it. He just figured Eren was trying to remember who he was. In reality, Eren was just admiring his extreme good looks.

“Hey brat, gain those memories back soon so I can have you with me again.” He said in a soft tone. He had a single rose in his hand and gave it to Eren. Then it clicked. Of course!

Eren took the rose but still kept it in Levi’s hand, clasping their hands together with the single flower held between them. He stood up from his seat with a slight sparkle of dedication in his eyes.

“I’m already yours, love.” Eren closed his eyes and bent down to grab his lips with his amazing lover, only to get blocked by a hand.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he said with a small blush on his face.

Eren quickly realized the error of his ways and mentally smacked himself (though, his head has already taken enough smacking if you ask him)

“Sorry, I must have forgot that you don’t like showing public affection. Don’t worry, I didn’t forget about us.” He softly assured the man with a kiss on the man’s fist.

“There never _was_ an-“

Hanji cut Levi off with an “Ap ap ap!!” as she covered his mouth with her bare hands (which, judging from his wide eyes, concerned Levi greatly) and quickly said “ _That’s right Levi!_ He remembers you, and it would be a shame to say otherwise…” she finished with an evil gleam in her eye and a cheeky smirk on her face. Oh yes, an evil plan is already stewing in that crazy head of hers.

A couple of whistles were heard from the younger group of friends and Levi crossed his arms, shooting a murderous look at particularly no one.

”Aw come on Weviii, don’t be a sourpuss, come sit down with me and Erwin!” she eagerly patted the small cramped spot on the floor next to her. This apartment is so damn small and all the little brats have taken all the couch space. Where were their manners? Levi and his friends are way older than these babies, they should respect their elders and offer their seats. He didn’t want to sound like an old fart though, so instead he said

“Tch, I’m not sitting on the dirty floor.” Well, that wasn’t a lie. He really did not want to have his ass make contact with the floor. He cringed thinking about how many shoes must have touched the ground, spreading millions of bacteria.

"Leviii, I know another spot for you to sit on…” it was Eren. He had his arms held wide open for him and squeezed his hands open and closed with a big dumb grin on his face.

Levi only grumbled something about this being “so fucking embarrassing” as he grudgingly walked over to Eren and plopped down onto his lap with a face so red, it could rival a tomato. His embarrassment only increased as Eren wrapped his arms around his stomach and nuzzled his nose into Levi’s neck. He would hate to admit it to anyone but, this actually felt kind of nice.

The room has been carrying various amount of conversation which Levi was grateful for. He liked it when less people were staring at him and Eren getting all snuggly and close for the first time. Though, in Eren’s head this probably wasn’t the first time they were together like this. What even made the kid think of him as his boyfriend? He felt something brush lightly against his arm. It was Eren playing with the rose and absentmindedly running the petals across Levi’s skin.

 _God dammit._ Levi thought to himself. _Eren has amnesia and he meets you for the “first” time and you give him a rose. Of course he’s gonna assume you two are lovers. Stupid!_ Levi sighed. Why did he have to give him a rose, of all flowers!? It wasn’t his fault. He's been working at the flower shop covering a certain pretty-eyed boy’s shift on account of his head getting cracked like an egg. He got the call from Erwin earlier today, saying Eren was out of the hospital and that they should go visit him. He didn’t want to look like an inconsiderate douche so he thought a rose would be a nice gift. Well way to fucking go Levi. You’re the only one who brought something and it had to be the flower that symbolizes love.

“So Eren,” Erwin spoke up catching both Eren and Levi’s attention. The blonde man had a certain gleam in his eye and a hidden smirk. _Oh no._ Levi knew that smirk. It’s the smirk he always had before he dropped a fucking word bomb on everyone. Levi shot a threatening glare to Erwin, giving him a silent message: 'do it and see what happens.'

Unfortunately when you’re long term friends with Levi, things like petty glares do nothing to wither down a man’s intentions. Especially a man as cunning and crafty as Erwin Smith.

“How long have you two been dating?” he asked Eren. Oh that fucker. He's thing to drag this whole boyfriend thing out even longer.

“About two months now?” he answered, wondering why Erwin would as him a question like that in the first place. “But,” Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and entwined his hand with Levi’s. “He’s the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.”

Levi shot his head down, obviously embarrassed from Eren’s corny answer. How hard had Eren been hit? The way he held Levi like a precious fragile flower, the way he smiled at him, radiating pure sunshine from that damned face of his. Whatever fucked up boyfriend fantasy he had in his head, definitely wasn’t the Levi in real life. This is the same Levi who once yelled at Eren for not knowing the difference between a tulip and a calla lily.

Eren's answered amused Erwin. “Is that so? What makes you say that?” That damn smirk of his is back and now he’s trying to get more sappy answers out of the boy. _Fuck you eyebrows, just cause I doubt myself being an amazing boyfriend, doesn’t mean you can._

Eren only chuckled in response. He rested his chin on Levi’s shoulders before answering. “Yeah, Levi can be a bit of a grump sometimes, but he’s really sweet. He’s always there for me and gives me encouraging words when I need them. Plus, he’s really funny.” Eren buried his face between Levi’s shoulder blades, finally becoming shy from his love-felt words.

“And he’s amazing in bed too!” Hanji chimed in. 

“That’s right!” Eren instantly agreed. Levi felt Eren's body go tense. “A-ah! I mean um!” He became embarrassed, realizing what he just admitted to. He hid himself behind Levi for a second time.

“Well done Hanji. I was going to approach the topic in a more subtle manner, but your method worked too.” Erwin complimented the eccentric woman, shooting her a wink and a thumbs up.

Levi growled and remembered how Erwin warned him before they went to visit Eren. According to his sister, Eren would have memory loss which meant (obviously) forgetting a few minor and major details. He also mentioned that Eren would mix up reality and day dreams. Which got Levi thinking, had Eren fantasized what being in bed with him would be like? The idea made him laugh on the inside. He hoped that Eren didn’t have any high expectations of his skills in the sheets. He thought about the other things that Eren had complimented him on. How he mentioned that Levi would give him kind words once in awhile, which was true, but Levi never thought much of it. To think it would have this much of an effect on Eren…

After Erwin and Hanji got their daily dose of “let’s annoy Levi” they piped down about his so called “relationship” with Eren and started talking about other non important matters. It was mostly Hanji asking Eren a bunch of stupid questions that made her start wagging her nonexistent tail like a puppy about to piss itself. Levi was left in a comfortable silence. The place had quieted down after all the other brats had left. He barely noticed the apartment getting empty, however. His head was occupied with the state of Eren’s mind. How long will this amnesia last? Does he have to put up with this boyfriend front until he gets his memories back? All of this shit was giving him a headache. He really needs a nap. That didn’t sound too impossible. Surprisingly, Eren’s lap was quite comfortable to sit on and he felt so toasty wrapped in his embrace. He wouldn’t mind staying here for a bit longer.

“Welp.” Hanji stood up from the floor, letting out a groan as she stretched her arms out. “I guess it’s time for us to go too.”

Erwin stood up and turned his head towards Levi. “Let’s go Levi.”

“Coming.” Levi stood up but a certain hand kept him from going far. He looked down to see Eren give him the mother of all puppy dog stares.

“You’re leaving already? But I wanted to spend more time with you and catch up...”

_Shit._ He can already feel his magic working on him.

He let out a long sigh. “You can come with me to work tomorrow.” After all, the flower shop was Eren’s job too.

Eren shot up from his seat with an eager look on his face. “Really!? Can we get lunch together too?”

“Don’t push your luck brat.”

“Pretty please?” he asked again as he grabbed Levi’s waist and rubbed small soothing patterns with his thumbs.

A small gasp was let out of Levi’s mouth followed by a

“Tch fine.

“Hey Erwin, that reminds me…we need to get some WHIPPED cream on our way home.” Hanji said, barely managing to contain her laughter.

“Fuck you guys.” What was wrong with him? They weren't even actually dating and Levi was already tied around Eren's finger.

“Ouch Levi, no need for the _whip_ lash.” Erwin joined in, his face absolutely _spewing_ with an evil satisfaction.

“Shut it eyebrows, you’ve done enough damage already.” Levi barked.

“Bye Levi.” Eren gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, a small blush spreading on his face.

Levi put his hand to his cheek with a stunned expression. He quickly muttered a small bye to everyone and made sure to zip out of the apartment before shit specs and big brows had a chance to tease him again.

He sighed. Tomorrow is going to be a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I don't even know if my whipped joke made sense. Get it? Cause Levi is whipped when it comes to Eren. Hahahahahahaaaahhhh ok bye.


	2. Grilled Cheese and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's got a hot date with his boyfriend ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha I don't know SHIT about flowers/flower shops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Levi sighed as he opened up the shop. Another day of old ladies and dead flowers. He went through his daily routine. Check on the plants, water them if necessary, make slight adjustments to the flower decor items. It wasn't the most exciting activities to do, but it kept him busy at least. However, the shop wasn't that big, and after a short while, he would be done with everything. Leaving him with nothing to do.

Well, usually, it would leave him with Eren to talk to. That's how the two would pass their time most days. Talking. Believe it or not, flower shops don't get an overwhelming amount of customers flowing through the door. They get their fair share of business, but a big chunk of the day would be uneventful. Levi didn't know the true definition of boredom until Eren got hurt and left for a couple of days. Ever since he started working alone, Levi's brain felt fried at the end of the day. Watching paint dry would be more entertaining. 

Thankfully, today was an end to those painfully dull days. Eren would be coming in today, and even though he may not be able to do anything, Levi was just glad to have him back again. Except, this time he'd have to act like Eren's...boyfriend. Levi still felt so surreal about it. Sure, the boy had gorgeous features like his eyes, hair, height, and his perfectly tanned skin-

Levi shook his head, erasing his train of thought. It was about to go down a dangerous road. Sure, Eren was...good looking but the idea of them being together like that never crossed Levi's mind. 

That was a lie. It crossed Levi’s mind more than he liked to admit. But Levi was quite older than him. 7 years. It didn't sound like a lot,but with Eren being 20 and Levi 27, the gap made itself much more noticeable. There was also the fact that Levi felt like he wouldn't be good enough for Eren. Let's be honest, Eren's still young, naive, and has his whole life ahead of him. He wouldn't want to settle with an old, short man who's face looked like he was always constipated. Besides, he actually enjoyed his conversations with Eren and he wouldn't want to ruin what they already have by asking him out.

The sound of a small bell chimed, signaling that a customer had just walked in. It was an old lady with a pink summer hat. Also known as, Ms. Jones. Ms. Jones was a regular at the shop and was one of the few people Levi actually liked. She was very open-minded and never gave a fuck. Sometimes Levi thought that if he were to be an old grandpa one day, he would be exactly like Ms. Jones. It's funny, too. If one were to see this fragile old woman, they would assume for her to be sweet and innocent, but in reality she had a mouth so dirty that it would put sailors to shame.

"Ah Levi, no boyfriend today?" She said, pointing out Eren's absence.

"He's not my boyfriend." Levi said quickly.

She laughed at how defensive he suddenly got. "Boyfriend, fucktoy- who knows the difference anymore! Anyways dearie, just these for today." She said,putting a bouquet of tulips on the counter.

Levi ignored her dirty little statement and rang her up. She paid in cash, as usual, and made her way out the door. 

"Tell your sweet honey I said hello!" She said as she walked out.

Levi rolled his eyes with annoyance but had a small smile on his face. She truly was a fucked up old woman. 

Not much later, the bell rang again and Levi looked up to see who it was. It was Mikasa, dragging in a curious Eren inside. She looked somewhat irritated at the boy, who was gasping in awe. Eren acted as if he was a small child inside a candy shop. His eyes roamed around the store until his gaze caught Levi's and his face instantly lighted up in recognition.

"Levi!" He ran over and give him a big hug. He leaned in towards his cheek, but then stopped himself as soon as he was a fraction of an inch away. "Oh. Right. Forgot about the no PDA rule." He laughed sheepishly and got off of him.

Levi greeted him awkwardly, not sure on how to act around his new "boyfriend". A small cough from Mikasa brought Levi out of his uncomfortable state. She did a slight head nod, motioning Levi to come over to her. 

He followed her order and Mikasa pulled Levi away to a corner to have a little one on one talk. She gave him a threatening glare and Levi scoffed in return. Like that would work on him. He practically invented that glare.

"Listen shorty." She began "I'm only letting Eren come here because the doctor told me to play along with all of this. Got it? I just don't want Eren to get hurt any more than he already has. Don't try to do anything with him." She growled out.

He may be an idiot for saying this, but Levi didn't care. "Oh? And why not? He's my boyfriend. I should be able to do _anything_ with him."

He probably deserved that whack on the arm.

"Don't worry. The brat will be fine. I don't like this anymore than you do." He told her while rubbing his arm.

"I'm serious. I don't want you to lay one finger- 

"I got it." He said, cutting her off. "Don't touch him or I'll get my dick cut off."

Judging from the way her face relaxed, Mikasa seemed to have calmed down. "Ok. Thank you." She said rather grudgingly. She went to Eren and gave him a few reminders and rules, and also telling him to be back by a certain curfew. With how much she smothers the boy, Levi's surprised that Eren didn't confuse Mikasa as his mom. She finally left, waving to Eren and doing the 'I'm watching you' gesture to Levi.

It was just the two of them now, alone together. A moment of awkward silence passed and Eren not so subtly grabbed Levi's hand, swinging their arms together. Levi tried his best to ignore it. "So, what are we going to do today?" He asked with excitement. 

"Nothing, I'm working." He told him dead panned. He noticed how disappointed Eren seemed to look at that statement. Levi sighed and followed up with "I guess it would be okay if I closed up early. We don't really get much customers on Tuesdays anyways. I'll take you somewhere to eat, ok?" And it seemed to work because Eren's face shined up again. That boy was like an on and off switch between the most polar opposite emotions. 

"Where are we going,sweetie?" Eren asked him.

He was not expecting that nickname out of the blue like that. Still, he went along with it. "It's a surprise." He told him. If he were to be honest, Levi had no idea where he was going to take him. Usually Eren would bring home made food for the both of them and they'd eat in the back together during lunch break. But Eren lost his memories so it wouldn't make sense for him to bring food.

Levi tended to the flowers that needed to be watered. Having nothing to do, Eren followed along, his arms held behind his back and a dumb grin on his face.

"What's your favorite flower Levi?" Eren asked him.

Funny, Levi thought. The boy asked him that same question before when he first started working here. Still, he gave him an answer.

"Carnation." He told him. He grabbed one from a nearby shelf to show him. It almost looked like a washed out rose. It's pale like colors and spread out petals always captured Levi's attention.

Eren took the flower in his hand and twirled the stem around between his fingers. He observed the flower's beauty as it gently rotated. "It's beautiful. Just like you." He said with his face flushed pink. 

Levi was flattered and embarrassed at the same time. "What's your favorite flower?" He asked, trying to change the subject. He doesn't ever recall asking him that. 

Eren give him an almost instant reply. "I know it's not as fancy as your answer, but I really like sunflowers." 

"Heh, that sounds just like you." He said in amusement. 

Eren gave him a confused look and a small laugh. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, you're always so positive and you brighten up anyone's day, like sunshine. Of course you'd like a sunflower." He barked out a quiet laugh, explaining his thought process. He looked at Eren and was surprised when he saw the boy's face buried in his hands. When he finally pulled away, Levi was able to see the red on his face.

"Levi, you're so sweet. I don't know how you're my boyfriend." He sighed, trying to hide his face away from the older man.

 _Yeah, I don't know how either._ Levi thought. But he wasn't going to ruin the moment for Eren by saying that. Instead, he grabbed Eren's hand which caused him to look up and stare into Levi's eyes. They looked so calm and comforting that he couldn't look away. 

"Eren. Don't say mean things about yourself. You're worth more than that." Levi said, with a voice so gentle yet confident. He didn't know why he had to hold Eren's hand for that, but it felt right for him to do so. 

Eren's eyes widened in surprise but then quickly became touched. He threw himself at Levi, giving him a tight hug hug to the point where their cheeks were smushed together and Levi was having trouble breathing. Luckily, Eren pulled away before any serious injury could occur. Levi felt the tiniest of blush appear on his face and felt very warm inside. 

~•~ 

Levi was relieved by the time work was finally over. As promised, he closed the shop early. But even with a short day, working with an amnesiac Eren by his side was exhausting. Normally, he was a great help in the shop but today, he was as useful as an overactive puppy. He noticed during the day that the poor boy got bored, so he gave him a simple task of greeting the customers. But instead of greeting them like any other normal person would, Eren would just say: "Hi welcome! If you need any help, my wonderful boyfriend Levi will be happy to assist you!" Which only caused a bunch of raised eyebrows and a bunch of phrases like: 'I knew you two would finally be together'. Every situation ended up with Levi groaning, trying to convince them that it was Eren's amnesia. None would have it and he decided to just go along with it. 

Eren was practically jumping out of his shoes when Levi finally locked the store up. "Sooo, where are we going?" He asked for the millionth time that day. 

During his shift, Levi had some time to figure out where to take his 'date'. He ended up on deciding to take him to Eren's favorite cafe. He remembered once during a boring shift, Eren told him about the place. He claimed that they had the best grilled cheese ever. To which Levi said 'Well yeah, how can you fuck up a grilled cheese?' But Eren was dead on persistent on proving to him that this cafe in particular had the best ones. He wondered if amnesia Eren would have the same opinion? 

They walked up to the front of the door of the cafe and Levi held it open for Eren. They sat down and looked at the menu, wondering what to order. This was Levi's first time here, and Eren's first time too, if he wanted to be technical. Eren hummed and bit his lip, staring at the menu. He seemed like he was in deep concentration and unsure. 

"I heard that this place has the best grilled cheese. Maybe we should get that." Levi offered. Let's see if this sandwich lives up to the brat's hype. 

They ordered their food and chatted while waiting. 

"So..refresh my memory. How did we meet?" Eren asked, staring at Levi with dreamy eyes. 

Levi's pretty shit at lies, but his serious poker expression will make people believe almost anything that comes out of his mouth. "At the mall." That seemed normal enough. 

"Who made the first move?" Eren said with curiously laced in his tone. 

_'Eh fuck it. Let's make some shit up.'_ "You did, actually. You couldn't stop staring at me from across the food court and you finally came up to me, telling me how you couldn't keep away from me any longer. I took pity on you and the rest is history." 

Even Eren knew that was bullshit. He threw a crumpled straw wrapper at him telling him to 'shut up' with an eye roll and a small laugh. 

Levi picked up the piece of trash and rolled it around his fingers. "Well, the real way was that you came up to me and started blabbering like an idiot. I thought it was cute and gave you my number." 

That wasn't a complete lie, in Levi's defense. All he did was..bend the truth a bit. On Eren's first day at the shop, Levi was in charge of training him and the whole time Eren was being an idiot. A cute idiot. But he never admitted that to the boy during his training. 

The two were brought out of their conversation when the cafe waitress brought them their sandwiches. Eren immediately took a bite as soon as his plate touched the table. Levi, on the other hand took his time. He knew that the food was too hot right now anyways. 

"Agh! Ish hut!!" Eren tried to say with a mouthful of burning grilled cheese. His expression was quickly replaced with one of pure bliss however. "Mmmmmohmygod! Oh Levi! It's so good!" Eren moaned out rather loudly. 

Levi tried to hide his face away from other customers. Eren's moans were bringing unwanted attention to their table. And a few dirty looks too. Eren realized the way of his sins and immediately cowered down with embarrassment. 

Levi shook his head at the shameless boy and took a bite of his food. He didn't moan like a porn star like Eren did, but the grilled cheese was pretty damn good. "Wow. Not bad." Was all he said after he swallowed his food. 

The two spent the rest of their lunch talking about random subjects. With Eren, they could talk about algebraic expressions and it would still be interesting. He even got to know a different side of Eren during the date. He was more personal with Levi, expressing his love for him and how glad he was that they had each other. A small part of Levi wishes for Eren to stay like this forever, but he quickly shook the thought away after realizing how bad it sounds. _'No, what the fuck? The faster Eren gets his memories back, the better.'_

The two have finished their meals long ago and decided that it was time to finally go. Levi paid the bill (not without several refusals from Eren) and the two went inside the car. If he were to be honest, Levi would love to spend more time with Eren. But he knew Mikasa was probably waiting for Eren to return. Besides, this isn't even a real date, he reminded himself. It's only because of Eren's state of mind that they're in this situation. Tch, figures. He couldn't ever get an actual real date with Eren. How pathetic. 

No, it was the best for both of them if they just end the date now. He took the road fastest to Eren's apartment in silence. It wasn't until he pulled up in front of the buildings that Eren realized where they were going. He frowned once the car pulled to a stop. "Home already?" He asked in disappointment.

"Yeah sorry, I have more stuff to do." Levi lied. Like he said, he wasn't greatest liar but they always went through. 

Eren nodded, understanding. "Mm okay.." He was looking down at his lap and his hands were gripping his dark jeans. "Will you at least walk me to the front door?" He pleaded. He looked up from his lap and gave Levi those irresistible puppy dog eyes again, this time teamed up with the cutest pout. 

He sighed, clicking his seatbelt and getting out of the car. It was the least he could do. He grabbed Eren's hand as they made their way up to the room. Usually it was Eren who had initiated the first move. He was just trying to play the boyfriend role, Levi told himself. 

Eren didn't mind at all when Levi took his hand. He was beginning to think that something was wrong with him since Levi would barely touch him. His body sulked once they reached his door. Levi let go of his hand, making the feeling even worse. He didn't want to be away from Levi. He feels like there's still so much more to know about him. 

"Thanks Levi. I had a lot of fun today." Eren was stalling a bit, trying to delay the inevitable. 

"Me too, brat. Even though I don't show it much.." He told the boy. 

After a few more seconds of just standing, Eren decided it was time to go inside. He couldn't think of a good excuse to stay longer. He put his hand on the door knob before Levi interrupted. 

"Wait. Eren. You forgot something." 

Eren turned to Levi waiting for him to tell him what he forgot. Levi looked like he was hesitating on something. He quickly shook his head and mumbled something under his breath before pulling Eren in towards him. Levi planted a soft and gentle kiss on Eren's lips. He didn't do anything more, waiting for Eren's consent to continue. 

Eren must've taken too long to respond because all of a sudden, Levi was pulling away from him, muttering "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." 

Eren couldn't find the right words to express himself, so he did the next best thing. He pulled him back in and planted his lips back onto Levi's. His kiss wasn't as gentle as the older man's. In fact, it was more like Eren crashed his lips instead of softly pressing them. The kiss was full of excitement, as if he'd been dreaming of this moment forever. After his initial shock, Levi took control and they soon found a pace that was right for them. The kiss started to become open mouthed and they started to lose themselves. Levi's hands were roaming all over Eren's back while Eren had his tangled in Levi's hair, playing with his undercut. Their breathing got heavier and they got more desperate to get closer. 

"Mm Levi.." Eren breathed out. Levi shuddered at the feeling of Eren's warm breath on him. 

Levi kissed Eren's neck, leaving more than a few marks. He didn't care about what the aftermath of all this would be. All he knows is that he wanted to do this for a long time. He certainly wasn't pulling away any time soon. Especially not now, now that he heard those sinful moans escape Eren's soft glossy lips. Wanting to taste more, he trailed his way back to Eren's mouth. "Forgive me, Eren." He said before their mouths met each other again and Eren was left momentarily confused about his statement before quickly forgetting it. He became lost again in Levi's touch. He tried to take in every detail in front of him. From his soft and silky black hair, to his hands that were so rough and calloused yet so gentle with him. Eren cupped Levi's face, needing to be closer to him than he already was. 

A loud door slam and a furious cry broke the couple's kiss. Eren jumped away from Levi's arms and his eyes grew wide when he saw Mikasa standing by the door. She shot daggers towards Levi's way and Eren was beginning to think that she might go super saiyan. 

"You.." She growled out, marching right up into Levi's face. "You! You told me he'd be safe with you! I trusted you." 

Levi didn't back away in fear, he stood there and took the lecture that he deserved. He interrupted the furious girl, "Look Mikasa, I understand where you're coming from. I don't know what came over me. I just- 

"You don't know what came over you? What kind of excuse is that? To think that I actually thought he would be okay with _you_ " she spat out, pushing her finger on his chest. "I thought you wouldn't be the type to take advantage of Eren in this state. Deep down, I..I actually felt like you were okay.." She backed down a bit and looked down on the floor. There was a look of betrayal and rejection on her face for a split second until she got back to her senses and her eyes became fiery once more. 

"Eren. Go inside." She told him. Her voice was dark and firm, leaving no room for objection. She sounded like she could kill a man right now. And Levi had a feeling he might be that man. 

Eren reluctantly went inside, not wanting to provoke his intimidating sister even more. He gave one last apologetic look towards Levi and closed the door.

"I don't want you to see Eren anymore." She said the second the door closed behind her. "Not until he gets his full memories back. I can't trust you to be alone with him while he thinks that you two are an item. I'm going easy on you, you disgusting midget. Next time, you won't be so lucky." She snarled at the man and went back inside the apartment, but not before making sure to slam the door hard in his face. 

Levi was left standing there, blankly staring at the door. She was right. He was disgusting. He knew exactly that it was wrong to kiss Eren in his current state. Hell, he wouldn't call it kissing, they were full on making out. He knew his actions would have consequences and he did it anyway. If Mikasa hadn't been there to stop them, how much further would they have taken it? He cringed, thinking about what would happen if he took it all the way with Eren. With the way he currently was, the boy would probably allow him. He shook his head at the thought of taking advantage over Eren like that and decided that it would be best for Eren's safety and his if he'd just stay away from Eren for the time being. 

Feeling guilty and stupid, Levi drove home and called up the two people in the world he knew that he could talk to. 

"Ello ello! Hanji here!" Hanji answered in a strange British accent. 

"Hanji. Is Erwin with you?" Levi asked, ignoring her silly demeanor. 

"Yeah, everything alright Levi?" She dropped the voice and quickly became concerned once she heard Levi's grim tone. She cut Levi off before he could even get a word out and answered for him. "Don't worry, we're on the way." She hung up the phone right after. He was glad that she understood him so much. Times like these, he hated talking and her 'telepathy' with him came in extremely handy. 

In a matter of minutes, the duo were at Levi's door. They didn't bother knocking and they entered Levi's apartment, using the spare key he gave them. After taking off both of their shoes by the front door, Hanji and Erwin rushed to the couch by Levi's side. Hanji took more of a physical approach to comfort him while Erwin was more verbal with his. She wrapped her arm around Levi while playfully punching him. "Come on Levi, what happened? What could possibly bring down the big mighty Levi!" She joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Hanji's right." Erwin chimed in. He sat to the right of Levi, keeping his space but still there for him. "It's rare when you need the both of us. But we're willing to listen." 

Levi sighed and composed himself. "I fucked up." He took a deep breath and continued. "I took Eren on a pretend date, since he still believes the whole boyfriend shit, and I ended up making out with him by his front door where Mikasa caught us. Now I'm banned from seeing him. At least until he gets his memories back." He sighed, burying his face in his hands. "God, I feel like a creepy pervert." He confessed through his palms. 

The fact that Levi finally made a move on Eren had entertained Erwin and Hanji very much, but they knew that now was not the time to tease him about it. Hanji gently rubbed Levi's back. "Aw, don't say that. Eren must have some interest in you if he let you kiss him like that." She cooed. 

Levi let out a sigh and leaned into the couch cushions. "Only because he thinks I'm his boyfriend! He would never let me do that in real life." 

Erwin let out a small laugh of disbelief, dismissing Levi's excuse. "Really? It doesn't take a genius like myself to see that Eren has a huge crush on you. And I'm talking about the real Eren." 

"Yeah!" Hanji piped up "Even sweet old innocent Ms. Jones knows that you two have the hots for each other!" 

Levi scoffed at Hanji. "She is not innocent." He shook his head, trying to get back on topic. "Besides, that doesn't matter. Mikasa was right. I'm disgusting for abusing Eren like that." He wallowed in his self pity even more. 

Hanji and Erwin both stared at each other with concern. They both were silent, not exactly knowing how to convince their friend that he's not a monster. Erwin broke the awkward silence, standing up from the couch. 

"Hey, we haven't had a bowling night in awhile, right Hanji?" He eyed the brunette, silently telling her to follow along. 

The tall woman smiled, understanding Erwin's message. "Right! We should all go tonight, it'll be super fun and we can eat a BUNCH of nachos and I'll get to kick Erwin's ass and-

Levi put a hand on Hanji's shoulder, stopping her from her mini speech. "Thanks guys, but I know what you're trying to do and I'd really rather not do anything today." He said, rejecting their invite. 

Hanji stood up alongside Erwin, both looking dejected. Sometimes their attempts didn't work and it was best for them to give Levi some alone time. 

"Ok.." Hanji started out "we'll leave but the two of us will be back here tomorrow and make sure you're feeling better!" She promised their depressed friend. 

"Feel free to call us if you change your mind tonight." Erwin added in. Levi hummed acknowledging that he heard what they said, but he couldn't care to do anything right now. All he felt was guilt and regret. His two titan-sized friends left the apartment, still feeling troubled for their small friend but respected his wishes and left him be. 

Levi turned on the TV, not caring about what was on. He just needed background noise so he won't be stuck alone with his thoughts. That didn't seem to work though since he tuned out the TV and continued to think about the events that took place earlier that day.

He really enjoyed that kiss, and not even that, he enjoyed his date with Eren and getting to know him better. He wished the day was just like that. Going places with Eren and giving each other small signs of affection. Hell, he never even wanted to do anything sexual with Eren. Don't get him wrong, Eren definitely had the ability of turning him on, but the man was content just with holding the boy's hand. 

He rolled his eyes. Yeah right. If that's all he really cared about, he wouldn't have kissed him like that. He tried to focus on the screen in front of him. Maybe the news can put him to sleep, he thought. Levi closed his eyes, taking a much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was originally going to make this fic 2 chapters but it was starting to get long and cramped so looks like it's going to be 3. oops.


	3. Forget Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is fuming.

"I mean, I trusted that fucker! I thought he would be different." Mikasa ranted while pouring herself a cup of tea. Armin suggested that it could calm her down. The only thing that the drink did for her was remind her that they were both the same. Boiling. 

Armin sighed, taking off his glasses and putting his book down. Looks like he has to finish that chapter later, since it was impossible to ignore Mikasa's angry babbling. "Oh come on Mika, Levi's a good man. I'm sure you're just over exaggerating." The mushroom head said, trying to make sense of the situation. She's been at it ever since last night when she saw Eren wrapped around Levi's arms. 

"He was literally eating Eren's face, Armin! I don't know why I let him off so easily, I should've just beat his ass when I had the chance..." She growled under her breath. She had a dark, hooded glare aimed towards the floor mumbling things under her breath. Armin wasn't sure but he thought he heard the dark haired girl suggesting different ways to torture 'the midget'. Her back was hunched over as she paced the kitchen and he saw how her two bare hands clasped the tea. Which was still pretty hot, considering she just poured it and that there was still steam coming out from the cup. 

"Oh my god Mikasa!" Armin exclaimed.

She stared at the boy in confusion. "What? You know I always cope by devising different ways of hurting people I don't like." 

The boy ignored her statement, staring and pointing at her hands. "Your hands! They're red! Aren't they burning?" 

As if the boy's words had a magic effect on the girl, Mikasa suddenly noticed the burning pain that came from the cup and dropped it immediately. The cup crashed into pieces as it made contact with the hard kitchen tile. She looked up at Armin with annoyance. "Thanks for pointing that out, Ar!" She bent down to pick up the broken pieces of glass and Armin scattered around, looking for the broom that they had stashed somewhere in this small apartment.

The noise brought Eren out of his room. This was the first time he came out ever since last night.

"Mikasa what happened?" Eren asked. Though, he didn't really need to ask to know. The scene in front of him was self explanatory. Mikasa picked up the bigger pieces of glass and was now drying up the spilled tea. There were still some small shards on the floor. 

"Where's the broom?" Eren asked.

"Fuck I don't know, that damn thing is always missing." She answered in frustration, grabbing another handful paper towel squares. 

"It's not in Armin's room?" Eren questioned.

"What?" Was all the upset girl said in response.

Eren went to his friend's room and checked under his bed. Voilà. There it was. Eren came out of the room, broom in hand. Mikasa and Armin stared at him like he was some sort of weird creature. Eren gave the two a weird look. "What?" He asked. 

"How did you find that?" Armin asked.

"Under your bed, remember? You kept the broom there for your protection after we watched that scary robot movie last week." Eren laughed, remembering how paranoid the blonde boy was after that movie night. 

The two young adults continued to stare at the brunette, who started to feel awkward under their judgmental gaze. "Oh come on! You guys are starting to freak me out. Especially you Mikasa." Eren cried out, trying to break the silence.

Mikasa and Armin looked at each other then back at Eren. Soon, both their expressions went from shock to extreme excitement. The two ran towards Eren and gave them a bear crushing hug. 

"Eren!! You're back!" Armin cheered out in joy. 

"You finally called me by my actual name!" Mikasa let out a joyful cry. 

The two finally got off, giving Eren some space. He looked worried and had shifty eyes. "W-what? No! I mean..hey who are you two?" Eren asked with a wavering voice. Eren dropped the act and sighed. "I guess I can't fool you guys any longer." Eren began. "I actually already got my memories back yesterday morning." He confessed.

Armin and Mikasa both gasped. "But why?" Armin asked what the two of them were thinking. 

Eren looked away from his two friends and rubbed his arm subconsciously. "Erm, well..I kinda wanted to.." He mumbled the end of his sentence.

"What?" Mikasa asked, not catching the last part.

"I wanted to go on my date with Levi!" Eren finally blurted out. He took a breath. It felt so good to have all that weight lifted off his shoulders.

But the brunette only got to feel a moment of relief, since now he was going to be interrogated by the duo in front of him. Mostly from Mikasa. 

The girl looked torn. She didn't know whether to yell at Eren for treating this like a game or to be utterly confused as to why he would want to date Levi. She settled for a mix of both when she angrily asked "Why? Why Levi of all people!" 

"Because.." Eren started out weakly "I..I like him." His voice was timid. A moment of silence passes by and Eren gains the confidence to repeat his statement. "Yeah, I like him! I like him a lot, actually." He said, this time much more proudly. 

"Aw, he's finally acknowledging his feelings!" Armin said in a whimsical voice. Mikasa shot an annoyed look at the blonde boy. He certainly wasn’t helping their current situation at the moment.

"Eren, Levi took advantage of your memory loss and made out with you!" She said, trying to convince the boy that Levi was not a saint. 

Eren looked slightly offended at her comment and quickly became defensive. "No you're wrong." He objected. "Yes, Levi may have been the one to kiss me first, but it was a small one and he barely touched my lips. He didn't even do anything else before I have him permission. If anything, I was the one who lost control and started to make out with him." Eren looked a bit guilty. He knew that it was his fault that Mikasa yelled at Levi like that and that he was not allowed to see him. 

Mikasa looked unsettled by the barrel of information she just received from her little brother. Armin just gave an amused look followed by a "Woof woof Eren, didn't think you'd have it in you." He raised his eyebrows at him and gave him a subtle wink. 

"Armin, you act as if you're not a virgin." Eren taunted.

"But I'm not a virgin! I lost it in the 12th grade, why won't any of you believe me?" The boy said, both flustered and exhausted.

Eren giggled at the boy but quickly regained his seriousness. He turned to Mikasa. "Look, Mika, I know you're trying to look out for me, but I'm twenty now! I'm supposed to mess up every now and then, but I'll figure it out. And if things go really bad, I'll always come to you since you can kick some sweet ass." He said, hugging his sister.

She wrapped her arms around Eren and buried herself in his warmth. The two siblings grabbed Armin and forced him to join in too. They all broke apart before Mikasa said "Okay, I'm sorry. I’ll learn to have more faith in you from now on." 

Eren gave her a warm smile. Suddenly, he jumped up. "Levi!" He realized. "I have to go tell him." Eren put on his jacket and made his way to the door. He was going to get his boyfriend back. 

~•~

Eren started to wonder if he was okay in his head. He rushed to the store to find Levi and explain everything to him, but when he saw Petra at the counter instead of Levi, he stopped in his tracks, confused as to why she was there in the first place. He could've sworn that Levi worked on weekdays. 

Nonetheless, Petra still greeted the disappointed boy with a kind smile. "Eren! How are you feeling? Levi told me about your accident." 

Eren smiled at the girl. "Yeah, I'm better now, thanks for asking. I thought Levi was supposed to be working today?" He asked, suddenly switching topics. 

A frown replaced the smile she just had and she sighed. "He's not feeling great lately. Hanji told me that ever since yesterday, he's been cooped up in his apartment. I'm covering his shift until he feels better."

Eren stared down at the counter. Was this all because he couldn't see him? He didn't think that he would have that much of an effect on Levi. Then again, Eren did the same thing too last night.

Finally having enough, Eren grabbed a bouquet and slammed some money on the counter for Petra. He ran out the door yelling that she could keep the change. He was determined to find Levi and fix this. 

~•~

Levi sat himself by the kitchen counter holding the tea he groggily made clasped between his hands. He looked at the two messages Erwin and Hanji sent him last night. He felt guilty for not responding to them. After all, they only wanted to know if he was alright.

After informing his two friends that he's alright via text, Levi got dressed. While it's true that Petra had his shift covered for today, he didn't want to stay trapped inside the house the entire time. He decided to take a walk outside, just to get his mind off of certain things. Or better yet, a certain someone. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared down at the sidewalk, watching his feet mindlessly take him where ever they would go. 

A sudden thud brought Levi out of his trance. He angrily looked up to see which idiot bumped into him. He instantly regretted it the minute his eyes met a familiar dumb face.

A pair of sharp pale grey eyes met big, round sparkling sea green ones. Hurt and guilt quickly flashed through Levi's eyes before he pushed Eren off and walked away.

However, he didn't get very far. A strong arm gripped him from going any farther and he turned around to see Eren. His eyebrows were furrowed, showing his seriousness and his concern. Levi sighed and surrendered, turning to face Eren and giving him a chance to speak. He hadn't noticed before but, Eren seemed to be hiding something behind his back and had a shy look on his face. Before Levi could question him about it, Eren abruptly shoved a bouquet of blue flowers towards him. "T-they're for you.." He started out, a timid smile and a small blush while he looked away to the ground. 

Levi cut him off before he could continue. "Eren. I can't see you anymore." Eren jumped slightly. "W-wait! Levi, there's something I need to tell you." Eren continued once he saw that he had Levi's attention again. He stammered a bit and did a few awkward gestures. "I got my memories back. Yesterday morning." He waited for Levi before he moved on.

Levi looked like he had a million thoughts running through his head. He'd open his mouth to say something but then closed it again. Finally he said "That doesn't make any sense." 

Eren let out a frustrated sigh, trying to convince Levi that he was telling the truth. "I mean it. I even knew that yesterday when I was with you. I noticed how you didn't check on the succulents on the back like you usually do." 

The surprised look on his face made Eren conclude that Levi believed him. "But the kiss.." He mentioned, trying to find a loophole in Eren's argument.

"I did that because I like you, Levi. I'm sorry. I knew exactly what was going on but I still acted clueless around you." He sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Levi laughed at the situation they were in. He was felt like he was taking advantage of Eren's amnesia and Eren felt the same way towards Levi. He didn't care if Eren was pretending to not remember.

"So is this the real Eren telling me this?" He teased with a smirk.

Eren handed the bouquet to Levi. He inched closer, grasping their hands around the flowers. Levi looked down and noticed the details of the flower he hasn't noticed before. They were light royal blue with a bright yellow spot in the middle. They had small and simple petals yet there was something intriguing about its simplicity. He looked back up to see Eren staring right at him. He felt trapped in his gaze. He couldn't look away, even if he wanted to. Eren brought Levi's hands up and softly pressed his lips against Levi's rough knuckles.

"It's always been the real Eren." 

Levi snorted at his sudden corny yet suave behavior. He lightly pushed Eren away but never let go of his hand. He walked down the street with Eren, going nowhere in particular. He didn't care. He gave a content sigh, holding Eren's hand in one and the bouquet of forget me nots in the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy! I'm actually quite proud of this fic, even though I made it pretty short and fast paced. I'm thinking of writing a longer ereri fanfic in the future but with my lazyass, who knows what's gonna happen. Anyways, please let me know if you liked it! :0


End file.
